User blog:Messi1983/Ask Dan a question
Okay, this is not an OC or anything like that. But since I am very opinionated on EVERYTHING, why not ask me questions. This includes advice, my views on current affairs, what I think of certain people ETC ETC, ASK ME ANYTHING, and you'll get an answer. Question from SirLinkalot96: What's your opinion on Americans? Answer: I like Americans and have nothing personal against most of them. I do however have something against Republicans. I do not and never will agree with right wing policies. Neither will I agree with a party that proclaims to be the party of God, because I do not believe that politics should be mixed with religion. The United States is the United Kingdom's closest military ally. Question from Scarly: What would you do, if you saw someone everyday, and nearly everything they say or do bugs you. Would you tell them directly, or keep quiet about it and pretend that they don't bother you at all? Answer: Well it would depend on how much it bugs me. It also depends on if they're bugging you on purpose or through actions not directed at you. If it is the latter and if it doesn't bug me that much, I would just simply ignore it. However, if it bugs me a lot, I would tell them straight. I am guessing this is another student at your school? The trouble with teenagers is, if they know they are annoying you through their actions, they continue to do it, so inform a teacher. Question from JennyVincent: If you could meet one famous person (dead or alive) who would it be and why? Answer: Tough question, but it would have to be Karl Marx, for political reasons. Question from SirLinkalot96: Do you like the Legend of Zelda series? If so, what is your favorite one? Answer: No. Question from Scarly: What are the three songs, that you think describe you best as a person? Like, if you had to choose them as a theme song or something. Answer: Good question, I have never thought about that before. It's my life by Bon Jovi, You'll Never Walk Alone by Gerry and the Pacemakers for obvious reasons hehe, and Thank You Allah by Maher Zain because of my faith :) Question from Coloured Flames: What do you think of Aussies? Answer: I like Australians, but funny accent :) Question from KingofAwesomeness77: What's your view on Christians? More specifically, Protestants such as myself. Answer: Don't agree with their beliefs in Jesus, but it's a religion I respect. Question from SirLinkalot96: What are your fav bands? Answer: Currently it is Kings of Leon. Favourite of all time is Nirvana, but my favourite singer of all time is Michael Jackson. Question from Scarly: Have you heard of the show The Inbetweeners? If so, what do you think of it? Answer: Yes, and it's funny. Question from Scarly: Who's your favourite character in The Inbetweeners? Answer: Jay, cause he is sex mad and it makes me laugh. Question from Coloured Flames: What would you do if you found out that Australians really did ride Kangaroos Answer: I do not know, laugh haha! Question from Hua Xiong: Do you fight against the ignorance of people when it comes to politics and our religion (Sunni Islam), or do you not bother since there's too much of it? Answer: Asalamu Alaikum﻿. I tend to ignore the ignorance mostly. However the other day I got into an argument with a Christian fundamenalist on youtube, when she stated that all Muslims whether radical or not go to hell because we do not believe Jesus in the same way that they do. Yet this is the same crazy bitch who posted a video telling to vote Scott Brown because in her words "God told us too". Then again she also called George Bush a wonderful man, so the indicates she has a screw loose altogether, and she called Obama the Anti christ. Now for the funniest part, her Reverend posted a commment, stating keep believing in Jesus and God, and ignore those who pray to imaginary God like Allah. See in one comment that idiot committed blasphemy, Allah is the same God that Christians and Jews pray to, yet the douchebag called him imaginary. I also said "Ashadu an la ilaha illa'llah wa Allah Ashad anna Muhammadan Rasululu'llah" :) Question from Coloured Flames: Why is Michael Jackson your fav singer? Answer: I was born in the 80's and grew up listening to his music. One of my earliest gifts for Christmas was the Thriller album on tape :) I cannot name one bad album of his, even BAD was brilliant HAHA :) Question from JennyVincent: What's your favorite food? Answer: Best thing I ever tasted was Lithuanian steaks which an ex girlfriend made me, but I cannot eat them now, because they're pork. I would say Italian, Chinese, Mexican and Turkish are my favourite cuisine. As for meal, it has to be Fish and Chips, hehe I mean what Brit does not like that? Question from SirLinkalot96: What was your life dream as a child? Answer: To be a Police officer. Question from Coloured Flames: Do you like kids? Answer: Yes and one day I'll have a few of my own. Until then I will enjoy the peace and quiet haha. Questions from Shadowking1224: do you plan on writing fan fiction? Answer: No, I mostly handle the actual game content on this site. Questions from Scarly: Who would you rather marry: A beautiful dumb girl with no personality, or a ugly intelligent girl that had a great personality? Answer: Haha, now you put me on the spot here. Probably the beautiful one, as I can always go abroad and meet an average looking intelligent one in the Middle East and make her wife number 2 hehehehehehehe :) Question from SirLinkalot96: What religion were you BEFORE you converted to Muslim? Answer: Church of England. Question from KtEWH: What's it like being a bureaucrat? Answer: I like it, being there to help people when they need it, and blocking trouble makers. Question from KtEWH: What is the craziest thing you have seen on this wiki or on any wiki you have been to? Answer: Seen a lot of crazy things on Wikia. Probably on another wiki where two users argued for days over the slighest edit.